


To Be Alone With You

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: Nighttime, nowhere to go





	To Be Alone With You

The clock struck midnight and Kyle couldn’t sleep.   
  
He picked up his phone and texted Dan.  _ ‘Usual time, usual place?’ _ _   
_   
The phone buzzed as a new notification came through and Kyle threw his covers off and got dressed.   
  
— — — — —   
  
They’d been doing this for months. Kyle would lay awake in bed and Dan would text him.   
  
_ ‘I’m done at the studio if you’re still awake.’ _ _   
_   
The first time he got the text, Kyle was surprised.   
  
_ ‘??? How’d you know’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘You kept yawning during rehearsal the other day and said you had trouble sleeping.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Shit yh I did didn’t I’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Meet at the square at quarter past?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘You got it’ _ _   
_   
Since then, the pair would meet up at night most days. Sometimes they went home their separate ways at the end of it, but more often than not they would find themselves sharing a bed in one of their homes.   
  
It was their third outing when Kyle got a bit too drunk and kissed Dan on the lips at the bar. Dan was startled, certainly.   
  
‘... Kyle?’   
  
‘.... Oh jeez I just... I didn’t mean to... I’m sorry man,’ slurred Kyle. Kyle tried to turn his face away, cheeks red. Dan returned the kiss.   
  
‘These are basically night time dates and you know it, Kyle.’   
  
— — — — —   
  
Around a month after they started, they had a night out with a group of mutual friends after seeing a gig.   
  
Dan was drunk and dancing like he always did, flailing his arms as he sung his favourite parts of the night. Kyle couldn’t hide his grin as Dan excitedly talked about the show.   
  
‘Dan, you’re like a child,’ Kyle said through his smile. A small laugh came from Ralph as he nodded in agreement.   
  
The group continued down the street, heading towards a local pub. Dan was walking backwards, dominating the conversation.   
  
‘Dan, mate, be careful,’ called out Will as they approached the road.    
  
‘I’m fine,’ Dan brushed him off, stepped backwards off the pavement without looking as a car sped towards him.   
  
‘Fuck, Dan!’ Kyle rushed and grabbed Dan roughly by the jacket and pulled him towards the pavement. The two collapsed into a pile as the car went past, horn honking.   
  
‘Fucking shit, are you two ok?’ Ralph said, jogging up to the pair.   
  
Dan was giggling, too drunk to be serious as he was laid on Kyle’s chest. Kyle’s eyes were brimming and he was shaking. He pulled Dan’s head into his chest and held him.   
  
‘You are a fucking idiot, Smith,’ Kyle said softly into Dan’s ear before kissing him gently on the cheek.   
  
Kyle rolled Dan off his chest and got himself up, then he helped Dan up. Kyle looked at their group, one arm around the shoulder of the blissfully unaware Dan.    
  
‘I’m taking him home, you guys continue without us.’ The others nodded and continued up the street, making sure the pair texted them when they were home before they continued into the night.   
  
— — — — —    
  
Kyle opened the door to his flat, Dan leant against his shoulder. Kyle wanted the time alone with Dan.   
  
He helped Dan get his jacket off before sitting him down. Kyle fetched some spare clothes for Dan to have as temporary pyjamas before stripping down to his boxers.   
  
Dan had changed into the clothes Kyle gave him and rolled into Kyle’s bed.   
  
‘Tired, much?’ smiled Kyle as he slid in beside Dan.   
  
‘Hmm.’ Dan rested his head on Kyle’s bare chest and fell asleep almost instantly.   
  
— — — — —   
  
A couple of hours passed and Dan stirred. It was 4am and the world outside was quiet, but Dan’s world was Kyle.   
  
‘Did I scare you?’ mumbled Dan.   
  
Kyle moaned, reacting and waking in response to Dan’s voice. ‘What?’   
  
‘Did I scare you? I was stupid.’   
  
‘... You did scare me. I was afraid I would lose you.’   
  
‘I’m sorry.’   
  
‘You’re here,’ Kyle mumbled. ‘You’re with me. It’s all ok.’   
  
Dan kissed Kyle gently on the lips and the pair fell asleep again, arms tangled together.   
  
— — — — —   
  
A year on, and it was another night out. Alone together, they wandered the streets of London, quiet but content together. The streetlights were their stars and the pair were getting tired.   
  
‘Kyle.’   
  
‘Dan.’   
  
‘I should go home.’   
  
Kyle frowned. ‘Something up?’   
  
‘No, no, don’t worry. I just have to go to America in the morning, remember?’ Dan replied. ‘Don’t want to be a zombie when I do those interviews.’   
  
Dan sighed deeply and Kyle squeezed the other man’s hand in his. He knew Dan hated the solo performances, but felt too polite to decline.   
  
‘We’re close to my flat, just stay the night,’ Kyle proposed.   
  
Dan slowly shook his head. ‘You know I would love to, but my stuff is at my house.’   
  
‘Alright.’   
  
Kyle walked Dan to the tube station as Dan talked about the part of the trip he was excited for (eating In-N-Out Burger) as Kyle listened with a smile on his face.   
  
‘See you soon,’ Dan smiled at the top of the stairs. The pair embraced and kissed as usual, and Kyle sadly watched his lover go.    
  
— — — — —   
  
Morning broke and the sunlight hit Kyle’s face, rays streaming in through a gap in his curtains. He felt weird waking up alone.   
  
His phone wouldn’t stop buzzing.   
  
Will was calling and Kyle picked up, groggy.   
  
‘Yo,’ he said down the phone.   
  
‘Kyle? Jesus, turn the news on.’   
  
Kyle rubbed his eyes and fumbled for his tv remote. ‘You sound worried.’   
  
‘No shit,’ Will responded as Kyle flicked the tv on.   
  
And then his world collapsed. Just like that.   
  
Dan was dead. Caught up in a fight on the tube. His head hit the pole.   
  
Kyle’s head was spinning. Will’s voice was speaking but Kyle registered none of it.    
  
4am, he had passed. Kyle was cursing internally. 4am, and Kyle’s world had blinked out like a light.   
  
— — — — —   
  
13 months after that first night out. He stood at the back of the crowd at the funeral, longing for his lover’s embrace one more time.   
  
— — — — —   
  
16 months after that first night out, Kyle couldn’t sleep.   
  
He picked up his phone and texted Dan.  _ ‘Usual time, usual place?’ _ _   
_   
The phone buzzed as a new notification came through and Kyle threw his covers off and got dressed.   
  
A few minutes later, he was at the square where he always met Dan. The air was chilly and Kyle pulled his jacked zip up all the way.   
  
Kyle pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the single notification on his lock screen, a text from before he left the house.   
_   
_ __ ‘We’re sorry. You have reached a number that is disconnected or that is no longer in service.’


End file.
